Nightcrawler's Past Part: One
by nighttimes-creature14
Summary: Umm well it is about nightcrawler before he reilized he was a mutant and how he found out.


***** - This is my first fan fiction. : P I found it out thru a friend, so please exucse me if it is bad and I am open to any comments. Yes I know it is a little boring in the beginning but trust me it gets much better in the second part I just need reviews, reviews, reviews. Anyways………enjoy! : ) ****

Nightcrawlers Past……. Part One

I stepped on the shattered glass that was caused by a recent fight. As you can tell that I won or I wouldn't be here right now telling you the story how this all came to be. Oh, how this story brings back so many unwanted memories, and if you could only imagine how much pain it brings to me. I can remember it like it was happening right now, how you can smell the salty water in the air and how the children's laughter from them playing in the nearest playground brought a smile to my face.

I walked out the train station and stepped on Rome's earthly ground; from that moment I thought nothing could go wrong. Let me remind you that I was different back then, I looked and felt different. If you saw me on the street you will take a second glance. I was told that I had the most beautiful blue eyes; my skin was fair and smooth like a baby cheek. Anyways, where was I, oh yes at that moment I thought that was in heaven. 

I walked to the Katie's Drug Store and bought my-self a blueberry smoothie. I drank with happiness and joy as I walked down the narrow and crowed streets, the more people there were the more I felt like I was at home. I looked through the windows of the homes I was passing by during my walk and dreamed of having such luxuries. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the beautiful home. I was a brick three-story home. There were white curtains on every window but one window was open and stood there was an angel. Oh, how her silk white dress showed off her figure and her blond hair flowing in the air. You couldn't even guess how much I just wanted to hold her and tell her that she was mine and that I loved her. I never did believe in love at first sight but back then I didn't believe in anything but oh how my feelings changed then. 

She stared at me with her enormous green eyes. I could tell that she was seeing if I fit her standards. Let me remind you that I just got off a fifteen-hour train ride so I didn't look to good. Noticing my not so perfect look I hurried and smoothed out my hair and try to fix my tie and pants. I could hear her chuckle; her laugh was sweet and was the sound of birds singing to the sunrise. I smiled and so did she, then she disappeared. I slowly bowed my head and walked away. I lost her I slowly told my-self, but then in the distance I heard a tiny sound of someone running towards me. I turned as fast as I could and saw her staring at me out of breath.

"Please to meet you, I am Elizabeth Hampton." Her voice was better then her laugh. I was graceful all at the same tone. Not to high or low. I had droplets of sweat on my forehead. I went over and over a speech I worked on in the train ride here if I ever meet someone, but I never knew it would be this hard. 'Ummm Louis Notch' I replied. I know, I know, I had a different name, but I will get to how I became all of this more on in my story.

"Ahh, well I saw you walking Louis and I wondered if you were new, I know every one in a twenty mile range and I never saw you once and these streets, if so where did you come from" Curios little one I thought to my-self, but that is way she stared at me trying to see if she meet me before not because she had interest in me. I know I had disappointment in my eyes. "What the matter?" ' Nothing, yes I am new to your part, I came from London, England.' 

" London, I've been there beautiful place". With out thinking I blurted out 'Not as beautiful as you.' She chuckled. 'Oh excuse me, you must get that a lot.'

"Not really, to be exact you will be first" As shocked as I was it also didn't surprise me. ' Well if that is so, will I be the first to ask you for a night out on the town'

" No, but sure, I would love to! Pick me up at eight, no latter. Good-bye." She turned around I could smell the apple scent of her hair. I was so happy I couldn't come close to put it in words. I was sure that I was in front of her house by eight. I wasn't going to ruin my chance with her because I was late I wouldn't be able to live with my-self. Now she was wearing a blue blouse with a black skirt. Oh, she looked like she was glowing, her hair curly as ever. 

It went like this for three years. Us going out, showing our love for one and another, then I propose and she said yes, from then on I new I was in heaven. This is where I get interesting, later on I found out how little I knew about her. On out first anniversary I found her burning the most perfect design on her delicate skin. I pushed her, which made her drop the iron she was using, I yelled at her and called her names. I quit when I saw her under her big curls that she was crying. I felt so bad. I closed my eyes and asked god for forgiveness. I ran to her comforting her but before I knew it she pressed the iron on my skin. It was the worst pain I felt in my life. I knew that she went mad when I saw all these marks on her skin. 

From then on there was this hole in our relationship. But one night, how I would never forget it. After a long fight she thru herself at me and I woke up tied to a chair. She looked at me with those green eyes.

" Louis, I stare at you and wondering to my-self why you can't figure it out. You are not normal Louis, YOU ARE NOT NORMAL!!!" I stared at her thinking that she was going to kill me, my dear and beloved wife has gone mad. " But then I realized that you don't know how. Your powers are to strong to be known until showed how" Powers…. What Powers. "Ugh, wake up, Louis! I am not mad I know the truth and was told to tell it to you. You are a mutant" 

****What did I tell you, Boring, I know : ( but please send me your thoughts I want to be better! : ) But if I get enough good ones I will write part two how he try to figure out how to use them and so on. So REVIEW!!! *****

- Thanxs for reading

Nighttimes_creature


End file.
